


Diamond Bound

by Wildsaver369



Series: Diamond Bound [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: Pink had been honest with the Crystal gems from the start and was able to save them from the corrupted light but now times have changed. Copying herself in her gem to be with her son was the least she could do. Steven is told everything and his life seems to be peaceful. Once Steven starts to look for more answers and goes to the place of the shattering and he is taken by Blue under the identity of Rose Quartz. He is put on trail and with the fear of death he goes against all he was raised not to do and reveals the truth. After Steven is taken to White who removes his gem, having Pink reform and heal her son. Now they must face White Diamond’s obsession, the role of being Diamonds, and the start of more rebellions. Steven also misses his old life on Earth, his family, Connie, and now life has been turned upside down.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamond Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805737
Kudos: 9





	1. A New Life Begins

Intro

Steven’s head was spinning as grogginess overwhelmed him. All he could remember was being kidnapped by Blue Diamond, put on trial, and then having his gem ripped out by White Diamond.

The instant his gem was removed Steven became weak, begging for the gem back as he barely clung to life. The next thing he knew he blacked out, falling into the infinite abyss of unconsciousness. His body started to shut down as he was forced to face the darkness engulfing him.

With a groan Steven has finally woken up, a Diamond embedded in him. At first he thought it was all a horrible dream but the pink walls that surrounded him made that an unlikely scenario.

He could fell arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. A tall figure seemed to hold him close to her in a motherly fashion. Her body pressed against his as she took in every moment with her son, savoring it.

Steven turned to look up only to see his mother. Her chin rested on the top of Steven’s head and her eyes fluttered open to greet him.

To Pink every second with her son was a blessing. Her child was finally in her arms. She loved him, cherished him, and could finally truly be there for him.

Unable to help herself Pink stared down into her child’s eyes. Her tears had worked and had formed a new Diamond for him to have. He now took more after his Diamond heritage from the ordeal. Steven’s eyes were pink and his pupils were the shape of diamonds, his hair was just like her own and skin had turn like pink.

Her child’s eyes spoke volumes, fear and confusion screaming at her. Guilt tugged at Pink, her son was so frightened and confused. She tried to comfort her son, bringing him in closer.

Now Steven could no longer frolic in the meadows, swim in the salty waters of the ocean, feel the sand in between his toes, see his friends, live life like any other human. Pink’s eyes was full of tears as she watched Steven cling to her.

“I’m so sorry.” Pink choked the words out, “I am so very sorry. Steven...” her voice was cranky and husky with guilt and sorry, “I love you so very much.”

The two just held onto each other, tears flowing down their cheeks. 

“I love you too mom.”


	2. The Start of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink's given the task of hosting the Era 3 ball and to welcome her son into the authority. Now they must get use to their new lives on Homeworld and of course their new roles.

Pink Diamond had been tasked with hosting the Era 3 ball. Her son laid still in her lap as she tried to play with him. She greeted her court members as Steven move to cling onto her torso. Pink gently rubbed his back to comfort her as she smiled to him.

Once White arrived Steven started to panic. He feared and hated her. Steven turned to buried his face into his mother’s stomach to not have to face the looming glowing being. The same being that almost killed him.

As the ball started Steven got impatient. His mother’s new Pearl stood there silently as the young diamond child looked around from something to do. He wasn’t able to leave his mother’s grasp as she feared what White and the other Diamonds would do if Steven broke any rule.

Steven listened to the songs and watched the dancing of the gems below him. He was watching enthusiastically before turning to his mother, “When can Connie visit? Maybe she could attend one of these with us?”

Pink shook her head ‘no,’ “Sorry but we can’t invite her here. She belongs on Earth and I’m sure that the other Diamonds won’t be pleased if we continued to have access to that planet.”

Blue overheard them and whispered, “I’m sure we can work something out.”

Pink nodded her thanks to Blue Diamond as Steven cuddled up to Pink Diamond. She felt White Diamond’s burning stare against them. White hadn’t kept it secret about her plans to make Steven like her. What scared Pink was what White would do in order to win Steven over.

The gems danced and danced as Pink soon grew bored too. Balls had always been a drag to her and she had to tell Steven stories and jokes to pass the time. Steven’s attention turned to the gems nearby as he asked about the different gems she saw.

Pink answered any of his questions as she turned to see Yellow closely watching her. Yellow’s gaze was intimidating, something that would some gems to poof or even crack. All Pink could do was keep her poster and to stay in her place. With Steven around she had to make sure he was okay and that she would be able to stay at his side.

The thought of leaving Steven along terrified Pink. She held her son closely in a motherly embrace as the watched the ball go on.

As the ball finally ended Pink made sure all the gems were gone for getting ready to head to her room. She held Steven in her arms as he slept peacefully as he chest rose and fell calmly.

White was watching him with great interest. Her stare made Pink uncomfortable as she tried to leave only for White to block her path, “Starlight, I believe you and I need to talk in my ship.”

Pink nodded and turned to hand her new Pearl Steven only for White to stop her, “Steven’s joining us.”

As Pink followed White Diamond she felt uneasy. Her grip tightened on Steven as she held him close to her. White was still keeping a close eye on both of them. She stared right at Pink who just looked down at the bleach white floor.

Everything was silent besides their thunderous steps that seemed to echo throughout the ghostly walls. Steven stirred, embedding himself closer to his mother for warmth. White’s place was cold and she could feel her son shiver. Pink tried to rub him to warm him up and even held him like a baby, wrapping her arms around him to supply the little warmth that she could offer.

The three entered White’s ship. Pink looked up at White Diamond with clear annoyance, “So what did you want to talk about? I need get Steven back to bed soon.”

To Pink’s horror White simply chuckled and said, “Oh Starlight, I’m talking about you fulfilling your purpose. I’m sure we can find something for you to do.”

Pink shrugged, “Aren’t there plenty of rich planets with no organic life? I can colonize those. The only thing that stopped me from colonizing Earth was the organic life anyway.”

White’s wicked smile grew larger into an unsettling grin. With a cheerful voice White responded, “That’s a marvelous idea my little Starlight!”

Pink shushed White, “Hush or you’ll wake Steven.” She whispered.

White Diamond lifted an eyebrow, “Starlight, you are dismissed.”

With that Pink left, Steven cradled in her arms. When she got back to her room she put Steven onto the comfy bed that the Pebbles made for him and tucked him in with the soft blankets they had made him.

When morning came Pink went to get Steven dressed only to find new and elegant clothes were given to him as a present from White. She had also found weapons and armor being delivered by quartz soldiers. Steven was dressed in some silky pink robes.

As Steven prepared for the day Pink was paced the room nervously. Steven didn’t know why she was so uneasy. To try and cheer his mother up he ran and hugged one of her legs, looking up at her with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Pink crouched down and hugged her son back and gave him a warm smile.

“Steven, I have to go see Blue. While I’m gone I want you to stay in my room and please don’t leave for any reason, okay?” Pink asked her son with pleading eyes.

“Yes mother.” Steven promised with an innocent smile.

Pink smiled back and thanked her son before leaving. When she was gone Steven saw that one eyed Pearl, standing nearby all ghostly that it unsettled him.

Steven turned to play with Lion, ignoring the strange Pearl. Lion was eating the snack sushi that Steven made him the previous day as Steven pet him.

The Pearl crouched down and started petting Steven before pulling him into an embrace. Steven felt her hand stroke his hair as her arms wrapped around him so tightly he was unable to wiggle free.

He tried calling out for help but a hand was placed over his mouth, muffling his cries. She let out a shushing noise, the voice distinctly belonged to White Diamond as she held him closer to her like she had seen Pink do.

Steven soon gave up and let the Pearl show him some twisted form of love, forcing it upon him. She was mimicking what his mother did but unlike whenever she showed him affection he felt safe and loved but this Pearl just made him nervous and uneasy.

The embrace seemed like eons before the Pearl finally release him and left, right before Pink Diamond came back with a machine, “Look what your Aunt Blue got you! She also got some TVs and video games for you. Next time you see her you’ll need to thank her.”

Steven nodded, “Okay.” Then his expression became serious, so serious that Pink couldn’t help but flinch, “White Pearl came here and was trying to show me some affection... it was weird.”

Pink sighed, “Your grandmother’s just trying to show you love but she’s not very good with emotions. I know she traumatized you and I’ll see if I can get her to give you some space to recover. White’s just very interesting in you right now. You’re one of a kind Steven, you’re the only gem hybrid, there’s nothing quite like you and I think you’ve sparked her curiosity. Let’s not mention you’re also a Diamond and that’s enough to get her into some level of investment in you.”

Steven just mumbled, “She almost killed me.”

Pink rested her hand on her son, “I know Steven but look on the bright side, we’re able to be face to face and I’m now able to properly care for you.”

Steven hugged his mother, “Thanks mom, you’re the best!”

Pink chuckled, “I’m not sure about that but I do try.”

Steven ran around the moon base as Pink set up his living area. There had plumbing but Pink first had to set up his bed and TV.

After setting up Pink went straight ahead on planning structures and setting up kindergartens. The planet was perfect for producing elites. The different types of garnets were incubating in the crust already, Rubies and Peridots too.

Steven laid down on his bed as he listened to his father’s songs. Pink enjoyed the music as she gently hummed to it as she worked.

Pink found herself being used as Steven’s bed most of the time as he enjoyed sleeping on her lap while she worked. He often would listen as Pink explained everything to him. Steven was fascinated with everything, reminding her of when she would join Yellow and Blue to their colonies when she was just a few thousand years old.

It was Steven’s 15th birthday soon and Pink was planning everything. She didn’t want the other Diamonds to know about it but she had to. This was a special day for Steven and she didn’t want anyone ruining it for him but if she was going to get Steven a visit Earth then she would have to tell them.

Yellow just rolled her eyes when she listened to Pink ramble on about letting Steven visit the Earth to celebrate the 15th anniversary of his “birth.” Blue was was more interested and to Yellow’s shock so was White.

Blue nodded, “I guess if it’s only for a little bit he can go-“

White interrupted Blue, “What if someone steal’s him? He’s to precious to lose! Or what if someone hurts him?!” White snarled, “We can’t let him out of our sight and he’s so fragile! We have to protect him!”

Pink protested, “The Crystal Gems will protect him!”

White thought for a second, “My decision is final and he’s never going on Earth again and he will spend his this so called “birthday” with us.”

“Why is White making us host the celebration? Shouldn’t Pink be organizing it?” Yellow said, clearly annoyed with the task.

Blue shrugged, “Pink’s taking care of Steven.”

Yellow sighed, “Pink abandoned us and White didn’t even punish her and instead let’s Earth be independent, gave Pink a new colony, and even let’s Pink keep her hybrid offspring.”

Blue rested her hand on Yellow’s shoulder, “Let’s just be thankful that she’s safe and with us again. Do you rather have her be shattered?”

“No.” Yellow muttered, “I just want her to learn her lesson.”

“Look on the bright side, we have a whole new little Diamond to cherish!” Blue said warmly.

“You’re right, like always.” Yellow laughed.

Steven watched the parade celebrating his birth. The Diamonds has planned celebration after celebration. Speeches were given, a ball was thrown, an arena battle was fought in his honor. Steven was a bit overwhelmed by everything.

After the day full of celebration Pink took him to her room and gave him gifts and gave him his birthday cake. It was the highlight of his day, just being with his mother. He gave her a massive hug, crying tears of joy and Pink hugged him back. Both were filled with joy celebrating Steven’s first birthday with her physically with him.

Blue Diamond went to check in on them, seeing both of the asleep and cuddling together. The sight filled her with joy. Pink was much happier with Steven at her side and to Blue that was enough reason to keep the Earth intact as it had given them a whole new and unique diamond and Pink the happiness she deserved.

Steven woke up to see Pink packing up his old red star shirts. She gave him a bowl of cereal and an apple with a glass full of orange juice on the side, “Steven, you’ll be accompanying Blue to her colony. Please be good Steven.” Pink smiled warmly at her child.

Blue appeared, “The ship’s ready and everything’s set to go.”

Right as Steven finished breakfast and getting prepared for the day he put on a red star shirt and followed his mother to a massive ship.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead goodbye as he set off with Blue.

With awe Steven looked around in amazement and asked Blue all sorts of questions. She happily answered and would keep telling him how he was just like his mother.

Pink was more and more aware of gems who wanted her son dead. She tried to convince White to let Steven live on Earth for his own safety but White just told Pink to keep Steven at her side and assign more guards to herself and him.

Not at ease with White’s decision Pink got her soldiers ready to train Steven how to fight once he got back.

Steven had gotten back from Blue’s trip to her newest colony. After training with the soldiers he treated his wounds that covered all over his body before hopping into bed.

The door opened and a shady figure entered the base and loomed over Steven. He soon saw it was White’s Pearl.

White Pearl laid down next to him, holding his head close to her chest like he was some little kid needing comfort. She was clearly uneducated on how to show proper emotions or so affection.

Pink got back to her moon base to check on Steven. She watched as the Pearl wrapped her arms around Steven and held him close to her, brushing her fingers through his hair and she held him.

After hours of just laying in his bed as White’s Pearl showering him with affection Steven tried to get up only to be dragged back down.

“Oh Starlight.” The voice made Steven freeze. He knew that voice, it was White’s and only she called him ‘Starlight.’

In shock Steven just did as the Pearl wanted, knowing that it would be easier that way. “What a good boy you are.” White’s voice was so warm that it burned.

Steven just laid there silently as White’s Pearl smiled at him. He reluctantly responded with a, “Yes White.”

White’s Pearl held him tight when she saw Pink. Their eyes locked as she pulled the covers over Steven before confronting the enraged mother. Steven jumped up and got between them.

Steven hugged White’s Pearl to calm her, “Please don’t fight.” He begged.

White’s Pearl rested her hand on his head before picking him up and placing him gently in his bed. He felt her lay next to him, holding him and gently rubbing his back like his mother always did. She brushed her fingers against his cheek as he snuggled up to him.

Steven soon fell asleep in her arms. White was bursting with affection as her Pearl held Steven who was sleeping peacefully. She was aware of Pink’s presence as she watched the two closely. White didn’t care as long as Steven was with her.

Pink paced White’s ship furiously as she tried to bottle up her anger and fears. Her fist clutched so hard they were shaking as she listened to White blabber on about how amazing Steven was.

“And you tried to kill him!” Pink screamed, creating a crater and cracks formed all around. Her rage had consumed her, “Steven’s my son, not yours! I’m the reason he’s here, no thanks to you! If you had it your way he would have never been born! You would have me complete my colony and turn out just like you three!”

White’s eyes narrowed, “And if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t exist. Like it or not I have as much as a right to him as you.” She said, voice dripping with anger and the tone was so cold it made Pink want to shiver. “And if you ever plan on keeping my fleshly little bundle away I will have to keep him with me.”

Pink glared at White with hatred blazing in her eyes but said nothing before she hung her head low in defeat, “Yes White.” She said reluctantly after deciding it wasn’t worth fighting White.

White crouched down and lifted Pink’s head up using one finger and stared at Pink’s furious glare, “Don’t give me that look my precious little Starlight.” White said, petting Pink’s fluffy hair with another finger.

Pink just sighed and turned away, “I have to go-“

With a thunderous stomp White blocked Pink from leaving, “Now Starlight, you’re not allowed to leave until I say you can!”

Pink just rubbed her arm nervously, “I think you should leave Steven alone. At least for a couple of years. You traumatized him and he needs time to recover.”

White let out the most horrific and terrifying laugh Pink had ever heard, “Oh Pink you’re too much!” But suddenly her expression became serious, “He will just have to get over it. If I need to I will have him live in my ship for a few years with me.”

Pink looked away, “That won’t be necessary. It’s just that you scare him. I want the best for Steven and you might not be healthy for him and-“

Without warning White grabbed Pink with an unrelenting force. Pink tried to wiggle free but White give to her eye level, screaming at her. Without thinking Pink started to struggle, panicking and becoming desperate.

“I’m sorry White! Please-please let me go!” Pink begged.

White smiled at her coldly, “A few days in the tower will straighten you out my darling.”

Pink sighed and gave in, “Of course White.”

With that Pink was locked in the tower. Pink had been carelessly thrown into it, the floor was cold and the darkness was suffocating as horrid memories rushed back to her.

Jumping up to the window Pink would see the gems continuing with their day as she silently suffered alone in the looming tower. She was stuck and imprisoned all alone with no one.

Steven waited patiently for his mother’s return. White’s Pearl arrived and started showering with love and attention. Steven stayed completely still as she pulled him into a hug and smiled softly at him.

To White’s shock Steven pushed her away and ran off. Angrily White had her Pearl search everywhere for him. Steven knew he was in over his head and decided to play with her so he wouldn’t get into trouble. As she looked around Steven got onto a ledge above her and jumped onto her.

“I got you!” Steven cheered and then covered her eyes with his little hands, “And now you’re blind.”

White laughed as she had her Pearl hold him. He saw the love in the Pearl’s single eye. Once she put him down he ran off. She tried to follow him but he crawled into a small area Pink had built just for him to stay in alone.

“Starlight come out of there.” She demanded.

Steven popped his head out, “Yeah?”

White laughed, “Come here Starlight!”

Steven did as he was told. Once she held him she put him on her lap and rested her chin on his head, “Steven,” she began, “I love you.”

Steven looked up at her, “Where’s my mom?”

White smiled, “She’s with me.”

Steven rested his head on the Pearl’s chest, “When will she be back?”

“Soon.” She whispered in his ear.

Pink jumped when the tower door opened and just groaned, “I’m suppose to be here for a few days, White’s orders.”

To her shock White was there, “I know what I said but Steven needs you.” She said sternly.

Pink sighed, “Do you want to talk?” Pink asked.

White ignored her, “Just go care for Steven.”

Pink cautiously left to her colony. She saw White’s Pearl cradling Steven as he slept. Pink reached in and took her sleeping child away from the Pearl and set him on his bed carefully. As she sat on the edge watching her son with what White only assumed as motherly love for her child before returning to her colony.

White arrived in person this time and went to check on her two Starlights. Steven was sleeping in Pink’s lap as she worked. A little guilt fluttered within her only to be suppressed when it was clear Pink was ignoring her.

“Yes White?” Pink asked.

“How’s Steven?” White asked, her voice was ice cold and stern but Pink could hear the faintest trace of worry.

“Steven’s fine. He just tired after playing with the Spinel Blue gave him.” Pink answered.

White turned to see a Pink’s Pearl organizing the newest clothes designed for Steven before turning back to Steven, “When will Steven wake up?”

Pink shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s been asleep for awhile now so he will probably wake up soon naturally or I could wake him up if you want.”

White nodded, “I brought Steven a surprise.”

Pink tapped Steven awake. He woke up with groggily and rubbed his eyes, “What mom?”

White grinned happily, “I got you your very own Pearl!”

Steven’s eyes widened, “Really?”

White gave him a shell like object, “I must get going but your mother can help you get set up.”

Steven smiled excitedly, “Thanks White!”

White called over her shoulder a simple, “Anytime my precious Starlight!”

Pink messaged White begging to let one of Steven’s friends, Connie, have regular visits with him. White approved of it but that the visits could never happen on Earth. Pink agreed and started preparing their first visit.

Connie was given a communicator to talk to Steven. The two would talk for hours, giving Pink the time needed to work.

——————————————————————————

The silence was the worst part for Steven. The days dragged as Steven was left alone, only to play in the ship Pink had requested. It was much bigger that the zoo ship and had a warp pad that connected to Pink’s Leg Ship.

Steven would always take time to garden or farm, just to past the time. The zoo and aquarium was Steven’s favorite area but he was more often found in the game rooms playing with toys or in the courts playing Earthling sports with himself.

The loneliness stung, cutting deeper that any wound Steven got from training with the soldiers. Steven only felt bitterness toward his situation.

He knew his mother was also going through a hard time. She had fought to hard to desperately give him the best life she could and to be free herself from the other Diamonds. She hated White with a burning passion and now was back to serving her biggest enemy.

Pink had been thrown back into her past life that had haunted her and filled her with self loathing, hating herself for being what she was fighting against, the Diamonds. Her existence was now driven by her fears and worries as she desperately tries to give Steven the best possible future that she could.

Despite Pink’s attempts to help her son nothing worked. He was still homesick and would do anything to go back to Earth. Steven knew that both he and his mother were living in not ideal living conditions.

Even though Steven was half gem his human half cried out for the Earth once again. He craved freedom, the sand between his toes, the fresh ocean breeze flowing through his hair, and being surrounded by those who raised him.

Steven looked at Pink with the biggest puppy eyes that he could possibly muster, “Mom I want to go to Earth.”

White spoke from the communicator, “That’s not going to happened she said flatly.

Steven turned to her with anger burning within his eyes, “It’s not like you raised me! If anything you tried to kill me!” Steven narrowed his eyes.

Pink sighed, “Go to sleep Steven, you must just be tired and cranky.” She said trying to scoot Steven away from where White could see him.

White turned her attention back to Pink, “Teach Steven some proper manners and respect or I’ll teach him myself.”

Pink nodded and saluted to White, “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again I promise. Steven didn’t mean if it’s just that he’s going through a rough time and it’ll take him awhile to adjust to life in the Empire. You must understand that this is a completely new way of life and is now fulfilling a role that he barely knows.”

White nodded, “Very well. Pink, you must teach him.”

“I will.” Pink promised before White logged off.

Steven felt his mother sit at the edge of his bed and giving him a soothing back rub as he tried to sleep.

“You can’t just yell at White,” Pink began, “or she’ll make you suffer and that’s the last thing I want.”

Steven sighed, “Why does she care so much about what we do?”

Pink gave Steven a kiss on the forehead before answering, “Because she’s afraid to lose us.”

“She almost killed me.” Steven groaned.

“But she didn’t.” Pink said calmly, “Trust me, the best thing is to just go with the flow.”

“Fine.” Steven said defeated only to cheer up when his mother gave him a kiss of the forehead.

“I love you very much Steven.” She said softly.

“I love you too mom.” Steven responded a bit more cheerfully.

The next time Blue came she saw Steven on the bed coughing and wheezing, “What’s happening?” She asked, voice cracking with concern.

“He’s just a little sick.” Pink answered.

“What do you mean ‘sick?’ Is it bad?” Blue felt fear rising within her.

Pink sighed, “On Earth humans will get sick a lot but some sicknesses are worse then others. It’s apart of the ecosystem so that the strongest survive to breed and carry offspring which then the offspring could have the stronger traits and have a higher chance of survival. There are diseases however that will kill even the strong and its to naturally limit populations of the species. They are caused by so many different things. Humans have come to overcome many with ways to prevent, cure, or treat them. There are countless sicknesses and more are being created or founded and many change through mutations.” Pink then added a quick, “Sicknesses aren’t good but they are natural. This sickness isn’t too bad and Steven will quickly recover.”

With a sigh Blue turned to head out, "Just make sure he recovers quickly before White finds out and becomes protective."

"That's what I'm working on." Pink's voice was full of annoyance and see seemed to practically sneer at Blue.  
\-------------- 

White finally visited again and at Steven had fully recovered from the illness that he had. She knew he was old enough to start joining them and learning how to be a proper Diamond and to fulfill his true purpose.

Pink turned to Steven, “Our base has been finished. There’s the farms and zoo in there too. Also we had the Crystal Gems and humans that we found on Earth to help make it so you had everything he needed. How about you go visit it? There’s a warp pad connected to it in my ship.”

Steven happily accepted and ran off making White glare at Pink, “Why did you send him away?” she asked, anger littered her gray eyes.

Pink stood there with her mouth agape, a puzzled look on her face. Shock hit her, making her stand as still as a statue. After what seemed like forever she finally answered, stumbling on her words, “I was just notified and I wanted Steven to see it since it was mostly made for him.”

White was unconvinced and clearly showed it, “Very well. I came with the purpose of informing you that Steven must start learning how to be a proper Diamond. I would have messaged you but I wanted to tell Steven this face-to-face.”

Pink nodded, “Of course White. I will get started with his training at once.”


End file.
